Cozinhar nunca foi tão divertido
by Maarii
Summary: Dois chefes de cozinha que se odeiam precisam trabalhar juntos. A tensão ainda é maior quando é sexual. Oneshot. Lemons


**Leiam a nota aqui em baixo!**

_Olá minhas gatas! Tudo bom?! Cmg ta ótimo u.u._

_Recebi vários pedidos para fazer fics com Lemons e como não sei escrever, fiz essa oneshot de teste, para ver se coloco Lemons em minhas fics. Por favor, comentei qualquer coisa! eu preciso saber é sério. O vestido da Bella está no meu perfil ou se não quiser visitá-lo tá lá em baixo só tirar os espacinhos. beijocas._

_

* * *

  
_

- Eu não vou usar cominho! – gritei

- Se você quer continuar usando orégano para temperar tudo, tenha sua própria cozinha! – ele rebateu

- Bem que eu queria!

Aquilo já estava me dando nos nervos! A cinco meses eu venho sendo obrigada a dividir a liderança da cozinha do restaurante La Ducce com o insuportável Edward Cullen.

Esse era um dos restaurantes mais novos da cidade de Nova York. E pra que um restaurante chique precisava de dois chefes de cozinha que não se suportam? Eu não sei

Edward e eu éramos cozinheiros muito conhecidos na cidade – ele, por ousar em seus pratos e eu por transformar o simples em exótico

A principio achei que dividir a chefia da cozinha com alguém não seria tão ruim – tendo em vista o alto salário no fim do mês – mas nunca pensei que seria um inferno

São 10h da noite e os críticos gastronômicos mais chatos da cidade estão no restaurante sendo recepcionados pelo dono – Jacob Black

Jacob era um bom homem, adorava ver as brigas entre Edward e eu – dizia que era tensão sexual – eu apenas o ignorava.

Depois de uma longa discussão sobre o que servir de prato de entrada e outra para o prato principal, estávamos numa "guerra" sobre o que servir de sobremesa – Já havíamos concordado que seriam pêras ao vinho, agora. Qual vinho?

- por que você precisa ser tão teimosa? – ele bagunçava mais os cabelos

- eu, teimosa? – alterei a voz – já disse! Não vamos usar vinho suave! Vai ser tinto.

- você faz isso pra me irritar! Só pode.

- não! faço isso por que sei que é a melhor escolha, e que se usarmos suave vai ficar uma porcaria!

Só nós dois estávamos na cozinha, nessa hora todos os funcionários já haviam ido embora.

- Quer saber Swan! – ele pegou a taça de vinho suave e se aproximou das pêras – cansei de fazer tudo do seu jeito, essa cozinha também é minha.

- nem adianta me ameaçar Cullen! – peguei a taça de vinho tinto – não vai estragar a minha sobremesa!

- Sua?! – ele arregalou os olhos – então aprecie

Não pensei duas vezes e, rapidamente, derramei o vinho por cima das pêras. Só não esperava que Edward fosse fazer a mesma coisa

- Seu idiota! – gritei – olha o que você fez!

- se você não fosse tão teimosa, já teríamos resolvido isso...

- vai pro inferno Edward!

- eu...

- gente! – Jacob apareceu na cozinha – Ah! Já está tudo pronto. Vou levar pessoalmente

- Jacob, não! – gritei e ele me fitou

- Ah Bella! – sorriu – deixa de ser boba! Com certeza está maravilhosa.

- Jacob – falou Edward

- só falta a sobremesa gente! Não vou deixar vocês trocarem – ele voltou a andar – a propósito – virou-se para nós – vão trocar de roupa, os críticos irão conhecê-los.

Mandei um olhar mortal para Edward e fui para o banheiro

Como seriamos apresentados aos críticos, precisávamos nos vestir bem. Coloquei um vestido azul que batia um pouco acima dos meus joelhos e uma sandália de salto prata – aquilo era um perigo para o meu equilíbrio, mas não tinha outra opção.

Passei um batom vermelho e soltei meu cabelo, o deixando cair em cachos. Sai do banheiro indo para a cozinha encontrando Edward lá.

Cheguei perto do seu ouvido e sussurrei:

- tentando espiar o que acharam do prato que você estragou?

Ele se virou e me olhou de cima a baixo com a boca aberta

- perdeu alguma coisa? – disse quando ele analisava o decote do vestido

- eu não estraguei prato algum, você estragou! – respondeu, parecia...nervoso

- desviando do assunto?

- que assunto?

- nada, nada... – me fiz de desentendida e tentei ver o que acontecia no restaurante.

Nenhum sinal de aprovação nem nada. Numa tentativa de ver mais de perto, acabei encostando a mão numa das bocas do forno super quente.

- Ai...

- Bella! – disse Edward preocupado – ta doendo?

- ta! – choraminguei

- vem cá

Ele segurou minha mão delicadamente e me puxou pra próximo de uma bancada.

- Fique aqui! – ele foi em busca de um kit de primeiros socorros

Fiquei massageando a mão enquanto o esperava. Como o salto estava me machucando, resolvi sentar na bancada

- achou alguma coisa? – perguntei

- não! está tudo trancado. – bufou – já sei

Ele foi até a geladeira, tirou um pote de manteiga e começou a passar na minha mão

- manteiga? – perguntei

- vai aliviar, quando chegar em casa passe uma pomada!

- ok!

Edward ficou massageando minha mão e apoiando a outra perto da minha coxa.

Num momento um fio de seu cabelo caiu em seu rosto não resisti em tirar, ele me olhou e deu um sorriso torto – o que me fez ficar sem ar – que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?

Aquela massagem já estava longa demais, mas uma grande parte de mim não queria que ele parasse.

A mão que estava perto da minha coxa começou a brincar com a ponta do meu vestido. Olhei-a e ignorei. Meu corpo já estava dando sinais de certas necessidades.

Ele continuou a massagear minha mão e num ato estranho continuou a brincar com a ponta do meu vestido. Eu não dizia nada, só respirava fundo para não agarrá-lo ali mesmo. O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu...Agarrar...Cullen...er!

De repente a mão dele adentrou o meu vestido, fazendo carinhos na minha coxa e é obvio: continuou massageando a minha mão como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Sua mão alisava minha coxa num movimento de subir e descer, aquilo estava me deixando louca e muito, muito excitada.

Fechei os olhos e mordi os lábios para evitar um gemido. Sua mão estava quase alcançando minha calcinha quando parou do nada me forçando a abrir os olhos

- sua mão já deve estar melhor!

- não! – gritei – quero dizer, está sim!

- não me deve um obrigado? – perguntou e então eu pude ouvir o ceticismo em sua voz

- não!

- mulher orgulhosa! – virei de costas pra ver o que estava acontecendo no restaurante. Eu estava puta comigo por ter caído naquele truque dele – adoro isso! – ele me abraçou pelas costas e começou a beijar meu pescoço – sabia que você está muito sexy com esse vestido.

Ele voltou a beijar meu pescoço e acariciar minha barriga por cima do vestido. Eu estava toda arrepiada só com o toque dele.

- Edward! – gemi involuntário

Sua mão desceu para dentro da minha coxa e começou a dar apertões.

- diga meu nome, Bella! – continuava me torturando com aquela maldita boca no meu pescoço – diga!

- Edward! Por...favor! – gemi

Ele me virou contra si e começou a me beijar urgentemente, minhas mãos foram para seu cabelo o puxando pra mim, as suas foram para a parte de baixo da minha bunda me levantando e colocando-me sentada na bancada.

Entrelacei as pernas em sua cintura o puxando pra perto, enquanto despenteava seu cabelo.

- Bella! – ele disse mordendo meus lábios

Comecei a tirar sua camisa, enquanto ele descia os beijos do meu pescoço a parte exposta do meu decote. Voltamos a nos beijar como se precisássemos um do outro naquele momento – de certa forma isso era verdade.

Eu não raciocinava direito no que iria fazer. Estávamos prestes a fazer sexo na cozinha do trabalho, o perigo de sermos pegos deixava o momento mais prazeroso.

Sua mão adentrava meu vestido em busca a minha calcinha, nos beijávamos intensamente. Até ele encontrar o que queria.

Atacava seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos molhados e chupões. Seus dedos contornavam minha calcinha até entrarem em contato com o meu clitóris, brincando com ele – pura tortura.

- molhadinha... – ele disse – prontinha pra mim

- por...favor! – falei – anda logo!

- pede com jeitinho, Swan!

Ele continuava a massagear meu clitóris de um jeito indescritível, o que me fazia precisar cada vez mais dele.

- que merda Cullen! Anda logo.

- essa é minha garota!

Comecei a desabotoar sua calça jeans e beijá-lo urgente. O volume de sua calça parecia grande, mas quando a abaixei por completo e vi sua cueca Box preta, percebi que uma única palavra poderia resumir Edward Cullen: Grande

- impressionada?

- não.

- por que não deixa esse orgulho de lado?

- por que deixaria se você gosta dele?

Ele sorriu e voltou a me beijar. Dessa vez, em vez de ficar brincando com seus dedos em cima da minha calcinha ou penetrando-os somente em meu clitóris – ele resolveu que usaria um dedo maior

Tirou minha calcinha de uma única vez, juntamente com sua Box e se posicionando na minha entrada rapidamente.

- pronta?

- a muito tempo!

Ele me penetrou lentamente me fazendo delirar. Começou com movimentos lentos e depois foi acelerando.

A cada estocada, Edward me fazia ir ao céu. Nossos movimentos eram tão compassados que pareciam ser perfeitos um pro outro.

Ele segurava minha cintura e eu apertava seus ombros com força, rebolando conforme o movimento que ele fazia.

Estava quase chegando no êxtase e parecia que ele também

- Bella! Edward! – a voz de Jacob adentrou a cozinha – onde estão?

- merda!

Edward saiu de mim e eu já sentia sua falta – o que era muito estranho. Ele já estava vestido e eu ainda sentada na bancada de perna aberta e o cabelo desarrumado

- desce daí – ele sussurrou me puxando pra baixo

Obedeci e tentei ajeitar o cabelo

- ah vocês estão ai! – disse Jacob – aconteceu alguma coisa?

- não, nada! – disse Edward parecendo convincente

- os críticos querem conhecê-los! Vamos?

- claro!

Jacob saiu e eu abaixei procurando minha calcinha, já que estava sem ela.

- merda! – resmunguei – onde ta!

- procurando isso?

Edward sacudia o pequeno pedaço de pano vermelho de renda na mão

- me dá isso!

Ele riu e me entregou. Vesti ali mesmo, Edward estava com a boca aberta parecia em choque.

- o que?

- na-nada!

Revirei os olhos. Jacob nos chamou mais uma vez, ajeitei minha roupa, repassei o batom. Sai na frente de Edward que me deu um tapa na bunda.

- Estes são Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, nossos chefes de cozinha. – disse Jacob – esses são os Srs. Aro, Marcus e Caius Volturi, os críticos gastronômicos.

Nos cumprimentamos e comentamos sobre os pratos servidos.

Recebemos elogios de todos, disseram que a comida estava maravilhosa. O ultimo prato a ser comentado foi as pêras ao vinho.

- bom! – disse Aro – e sobre as pêras banhadas ao vinho

Eu olhei para Edward e franzi o cenho.

- foi a melhor sobremesa que eu já provei em toda minha carreira. Amanhã no artigo que sairá no jornal comentarei sobre este incrível doce.

Edward e eu estávamos em choque, aquilo foi à coisa mais bizarra que eu já tinha visto, mas quem somos nós para criticar a critica de um Volturi!

- obrigado! – respondemos

- Srta Swan – disse Aro – não gostaria de jantar comigo sem você estar na cozinha? – ele piscou um olho.

Se um dia eu recebi uma cantada ruim. Eu apostaria que essa foi pior.

Olhei pro lado e vi que Edward estava um pouco nervoso, seu rosto pálido estava agora vermelho pimentão...isso era ciúme?!

- desculpe Sr. Volturi, mas...

- eu entendo! – ele sorriu – uma moça bonita como a srta já deve estar comprometida.

Assenti. O clima ali já estava tenso até demais.

Nos despedimos dos Volturi e fomos os três para a cozinha

- vocês se superaram dessa vez! – disse Jacob sorrindo – muito obrigado!

- de nada – respondemos

- vamos?

Jacob foi para um lado e eu e Edward para o outro, nenhum dos dois tocava no assunto o que era extremamente irritante.

Parei no ponto de táxi – ele seguiria mais a frente – quando este parou ao meu lado

- bem – ele mexeu no cabelo – você fica aqui!

- sim – respondi fazendo sinal para um táxi

O táxi parou e eu não sabia o que fazer. Fitei-o que estava com um sorriso bobo

- tchau! – ele deu as costas e saiu, me deixando com cara de boba

Entrei no carro batendo a porta com força. Maldito Cullen, me come na cozinha e me abandona no meio do caminho.

Fui para a casa emburrada, a primeira coisa que fiz foi tomar um banho gelado e tirar qualquer resquício de Edward Cullen do meu corpo.

Passei um óleo de amêndoas no corpo para dormir cheirosa. Pus uma blusa surrada do Ramones e um short de lycra.

Como já tinha comido, já estava escovando os dentes para dormir, quando a campainha tocou.

Que tipo de pessoa tocava 11:30h da noite na casa de alguém, apostaria que era algum maníaco religioso.

Quando abri a porta veio o choque

- Vim terminar o que a gente começou!

Já deve imaginar quem é. Entrou no meu apartamento e começou a me beijar como fazia antes.

Cozinhar nunca foi tão divertido.

* * *

**Então gatitas?**

**O que acharam? por favor, me avisem eu preciso saber!**

**- vestido da Bella: **h t t p : / / w w w . polyvore . com /cgi /set ? id = 13302481

- **sobremesa: **h t t p :/ / w w w. rainhasdolar . com / media / 1 / 20070725 - pera _ vinho . jpg

* * *

**tá vendo o botãozinho verde e sexy ( ou não) aqui em baixo, isso! esse mesmo o que tá escrito Review this Story/ Chapter. Clica nele e diga o que achou da fic. beijocas**


End file.
